


too young

by littlepil



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Falling In Love, Friendship, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Lisa Manoban and Sehun Oh to preserve their family's social position are forced into marriage but what happens when their hearts belong to someone else? someone who is 'prohibited'?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	too young

**Author's Note:**

> So hii, I just wanted to clarify;  
> \- more idols will appear because yeah  
> \- english is not my first languaje  
> \- the title is not final so don't pay attention  
> \- hope un enjoy the story 💖  
> thanks for reading me

Lisa groans, her head is killing her. She has never been a fan of any bed that wasn’t hers, it’s not the same without her star shaped pillow and Luca (her cat) sleeping at her feet but at the same time she enjoys the “privacy” she has now. In her house there’s always some client or the employees doing her tasks, besides his mother won’t let her do a lot of things, so there’s not actual space or time to be alone. The only place where she can be actually free is at the dance academy where she had to fight to get in and has attended since a year now with her best friend Matthew.

Her parents and Matthew’s were old friends and at the beginning they were “forced” to play together but with time they became really good friends. The boy was without a doubt one of the best people she had the pleasure to meet; he was a kind, loving and caring person. You could always count on him to make things better.

In the first years of high school a new student joined their classroom, Jennie Kim. At the beginning, Lisa couldn’t even look at her, she had this aura of being another fake rich girl but oh boy, how wrong she was. One day on the schoolyard the brunette girl was crying under a tree, Matthew suggested to see if she needed help and so they did and when they realized the three became best friends. Jennie turned out to be everything but fake or “bitchy”, she was also kind, loving, caring but also a very sensitive person; Lisa would defend her to death.

A knock on the door makes her wake up completely, doesn’t gets up since the door opens

 _“-Lalisa, are you awake already?”_ Lalisa. She **hates** being called that way.

 _“-Mom please, don’t call me that”_ pouts while her mother caressed her hair.

 _“-But it’s so pretty”_ the girl looks at her, the woman decides to not argue _“-Why that face princess? You look tired”_

 _“-Oh I don’t know,_ _maybe it could be the fact that you dragged me to THAILAND to meet a boy I don't even know his name, but the truth is I had no idea”_ she answers with sarcasm

_“-You perfectly know that we are here to support your father. We owe him everything we have”_

Lisa doesn’t reply, there’s a silence, the woman sighs.

_“-I’ll let you get ready. I want you in the salon at 11:40 sharp, the Ohs will be there at noon”_

_“-The who?”_

_“-Please behave when they arrive”_

_“-Yes mom, like a pretty princess”_ her mom doesn’t says a thing and leaves the room.

Sighs, she can’t recall actual good moments with her parents. They weren’t monsters but they weren’t parents either; her mother was in charge of most of her rising but it always felt like a boss- employee relationship and her dad? was almost never around, he always had so much to do and everything seemed more important that give his daughter some attention, apparently he only remembered her to show everyone that they were a happy family or to scold her.

And on the last, Jiwoo, her half-sister, the fruit of her father's first marriage; they didn’t see each other that much since the one with white hair was older but they had a good relationship.

Her laptop starts to beep, she takes it and sits on bed waiting for her friends to connect. Smiles when the two appeared on the screen, the guy was eating dinner while the girl was removing her makeup

_“-Oh sorry, I interrupted to guys”_

_“-Don’t worry honey”_ the brunette smiles _“How is it going?”_

sighs _“So far not bad but we have to meet some people now on lunch”_

 _“-Oh right, I forgot there is almost noon”_ pauses _“And?? You excited?”_

_“-Not really, I don’t even know his name and my mother wants me to be friends with him”_

_“-Don’t be so negative Lis, he can be handsome”_

_“-So?”_

_“-So you can give me his number”_ winks _“-Matthew for fuck’s sake, can you stop chewing?”_

 _“-Sorry, I hadn’t eat in the whole day"_ the guys speaks for the first time

_"-Couldn't you wait?"_

_"-Leave him, Jen. It's fine"_ Matthew sticks his tongue out to the brunette who pretends to punch him through the screen, Lisa laughs.

The trio talked for a little more, trivial things about the day before Jennie said her last goodbye after almost falling asleep. She promised to call later.

 _"-What's worrying you, Lis?"_ Matt says

 _"-Who says I'm worried?"_ he gives her the face, she sighs _"-I don't know. I just don't like being here, but my mom says this is important for the company and for my future. I really don't care about my dad's business or 'my future', she knows I'm a hoe for arts. I just want to dance forever "_ she smiles dreamy

_"-And who says you won't?"_

shrugs _"-She doesn't likes it and my father thinks it's just a hobby"_

_"-So? Girl, who cares about what they think? You wanna dance forever? Then go for it. You have the talent, you are made for big things and if they can't see it then it's their problem. You know I'm here to support you 100%"_

_"-You make it sound so easy"_ sighs _"-I just- I don't want to disappoint them either"_

_"-You won't baby"_

_"-I already did when I came out tho"_ both laughs _"-You really think I can live from dancing?"_

 _"-Sure girl, why not? I bet you can make a fortune with your art"_ the guys smiles tiredly

_"-How is that you always know what to say?"_

_"-It's a gift"_ she smiles, he yawns

_"-Go to sleep big boy"_

_"-Hey no, I can stay if you want-"_

_"-Go to bed. I have to get ready anyways. We'll talk later"_

yawns more time _"-Okay kid, take care. You got this"_

_"-I love you"_

_"-Love you too kid"_ Matt throws a kiss and waves before ending the call.

Lisa sighs looking at the ceiling and at her phone, bites her lip.

One time, just that and then she gets ready.

Yup, one.

  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_"-How's Vivi doing?? Did he eat already? Don't give him too much candy, he can be really persistent"_

The guy on the other line laughs 

_"-Don't worry Hun, he's fine. We are having fun"_ smiles _"I'll send you a pic later. Try to enjoy the trip"_

sighs _"I'm not sure I will. My dad is being a really pain in the ass"_

_"He just wants the best for you, I'm sure everything will turn fine"_

_"I hope so. I miss you guys so much"_

giggles _"Hun, it has been two days"_

 _"Still!"_ a notification pops on the screen _"I-I have to go, talk later. Thanks for everything Tae, I love you!"_

 _"Love you too Hun, good luck!"_ the black haired smiles and hangs up. Looks at the text

**_-C💖 10:30_ **

**_Hello gorgeous, how is it going? I’m missing you already._ **

**_-Sehun🌱 10:31_ **

**_Good morningg, everything good for now. I have to meet some people later._ **

**_I miss u too :(_ **

**_-C💖 10:31_ **

**_Just a few days more love._ **

**_Video call at night?_ **

**_-Sehun🌱 10:31_ **

**_Yes! I have to go but talk later_ **

**_Have a nice day~_ **

**_I love u_ **

**_-C💖 10:32_ **

**_See ya then baby_ **

Smiles at the phone and gets up of bed when his phone starts to ring, yawns and picks up

_“-Hi, how-”_

_“-HELLO, HOW IS IT GOING? ARE YOU HAVING FUN? DID YOU FUCKED SOMEONE?”_

_“-Is ten AM you don’t have to scream so loud”_

_“-Sorry”_ pauses _“So, who did you fucked?”_

_“Nobody! You know I have a boyfriend”_

_“-Oh right, the older guy which you didn’t even tell me his name. So realistic”_

_“Shut up. He’s real. I’m just not ready to tell you”_

_“-Why not? I’m your best friend!”_ pauses dramatically _“Is it my dad?”_

_“-BAEKHYUN NO! God!”_

_“-Then tell me!”_

_“-Just for that I’m still not telling you”_

groans _“-Fine! Your way then”_ pauses _“-How’s everything going so far?”_

_“-So far, fine I guess. My dad has the meeting today so I guess after that we will leave. How are things back there?”_

_“-Nothing so special, I’m still looking for a job”_ sighs _“My mom is calling me, talk later. Have fun! Eat dick”_ and with that hangs up.

Chuckles and shakes his head while changing his clothes, even through the phone is the same Baekhyun as always. 

He is so glad to have these three people in his life.

Taehyung's father had worked for the family since before Sehun was born, you could tell that he was a close friend of the family and the brunette was always around which is why he and Hun became good friends. They spent all the time together in their childhood, but when Tae turned 18 his father was no longer the one he used to be and he couldn’t fulfil the tasks he had been doing, so the young man took his place. Being he who now works for the family, Sehun was uncomfortable asking his best friend to take him to school or run an errand for him but the older needed the money and he was not going to accept it "for free", so the black-haired man helped him as he could and still does. Taehyung is a correct, calm and sweet person. He always takes care of the minor and advises him. Sehun admires him a lot, you could say they are almost like brothers. 

Baekhyun appeared in his life when he started elementary school and from there they became inseparable. He was a sociable, fun, loving person and it seemed that everyone liked him, but how could you not?

His relationship with his parents was nonexistent, his father has never shown him a pinch of affection, it was always “Do this” “Do that” “Be better” “Be a man” and he obeyed without a question, he didn’t enjoy the consequences.

His mother… It's really complicated to explain how it is with her. There were days where she would play with him and be the best mom ever but there were other days where she would stay in her room and won’t be out for weeks. She always “supported” her husband's decisions without a question.

With Junmyeon, his older brother, had good times but when he turned 18 he left the house and until this day they know nothing about him. His father wasn't happy about that.

Sehun knew Chanyeol since always, his father was a faithful partner of his but when he died, the young Park took his place and had to grow up too fast. Almost two years ago, Sehun had been feeling attracted to the young man, but how could he not? He was tall, hard working, gorgeous body, he had a face that had been carved by the gods but he was also sweet, affectionate and attentive. That’s what Sehun had learned throughout his encounters in Chanyeol's room, which had been more and more often. But, now it wasn't just physical contact, for Sehun it was something much deeper and he was convinced that the older one too. At least that's what he had been showing him.

_“-Why the fuck are you taking so long? We have to go now”_ his father’s voice brought him out of his thoughts

Sehun looks down _“-Sorry dad, I-”_

 _“-Yeah yeah, whatever. Grab your jacket and let’s go”_ the man made his way to the door waiting for the younger, Sehun does as he is told and both leave the room fast. _"-You better behave. The Manoban's are very important for our company"_ silence _"-Are you listening to me?!"_

Sehun panics when his father snatches his phone.

_"- S-Sorry dad, I was-"_

_"- Can't you be good for something?"_ The man looks him directly in the eyes " _When I talk, you pay attention. Ok?"_ the younger just nods _"Good. Now: remember to be nice, don't speak more than you should and please, be nice with the girl"_

_"-The girl?"_

_"-Yes Sehun, The Manoban's daughter. Be nice to her"_ sighs and throws the phone, Sehun sighs in relief when he catches it _"-For your own sake, better everything ends up good"_

 _" -Yes dad. Don't worry"_ the older man nodded and they kept the walk in silence, both focused on their phones.

  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Stops the playlist with a heavy breath, that should be enough for a day. Takes a sip of water and checks her phone.

FUCK.

11:45, her mother is going to kill her.

She took a quick shower and was looking for some clothes when the door suddenly opened. 

_"-Lalisa, where have you been?! The Oh's will be here in any minute!"_ gasps _"-You haven't even changed yet?!"_

_"-I'm sorry, I was doing my routine and I lost track of time"_

The woman goes to the closet and picks up a white dress with some sandals, she handed it to her daughter with a serious face. Lisa tooks it without a question and put it on.

 _"-Let's go"_ her mother speaks, the girl just follows her. _"-Your father is not going to be happy"_

 _"-Mom, it was just a few minutes. I'm sorry"_ but there's no reply, she sighs.

It had been ten minutes since they took sit on the table and Lisa was not having it anymore

_"-Such a big deal and they aren't even here yet!"_

_"- Behave, dear"_

_"-You rushed me for nothing"_

_"-Lalisa, I swear-"_ she looks up _"There they are"_

Voices were getting closer, there was her dad talking to another man, following them a woman and who she assumes is the guy.

When they get to the table, they exchange a few words of courtesy and prepare for lunch. Her father and the other man kept their business chat , with some randomly bad jokes while the wifes fake laugh and only listened.

Lisa sighs, how is she supposed to befriend a guy who avoids gaze? He barely greeted her. 

This day is going to be too long.

Sehun felt nervous, the girl had not stopped looking at him since they sat down. She was now looking at him seriously, as if she was trying to decipher something and that was kinda disturbing him, why didn't she speak to him? Could it be that she doesn't want to be here either? Sehun sends her a shy smile and she just rolls her eyes, takes a sip of wine and looks at his phone.

He sighs, well he didn't mean to be like this during his entire stay so fuck it; he stands up and stretches his hand to the girl

" _-Hi, I'm Sehun. I don't feel like being in this circus either, would you like to go and suffer in another place?"_ smiles being proud of himself for giving the first step.

She looks up, surprised by the action but smiles warmly and accepts the hand

_"-I would love to, I'm Lisa"_

The black-haired sends some signals to his father and the new duo leave the hotel. 

Sighs of relief. 

Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
